


Temptation

by loremipsut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, No sex until Remus is of age, Sirius is a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loremipsut/pseuds/loremipsut
Summary: I read velocitygrass' wonderful fic and wanted to write a wolfstar version, so here it is!Remus is a student, and Sirius is the Magical Creatures professor.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [do.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070315) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out mistakes!

Of all the fucked up things Sirius had said, done, and thought, this one definitely takes the metaphorical cake. The one time he did steal a real one (Regulus’ birthday cake), it had ended up with a terrible stomach ache, and he imagines this will end up much the same.

“What’s the  _ point?”  _ Lupin repeats himself, leaning back on his chair.

“The point, Mr. Lupin, is that without a comprehensive knowledge of-” Sirius starts, but gets cut off.

“You call talking about kneazles  _ comprehensive?”  _ Lupin asks, eyebrows raised in mock astonishment.

“Well,” Sirius says slowly, pushing down his frustration. “You  _ are  _ in a Care of Magical Creatures classroom, Lupin. Feel free to leave at any time.”

It’s a bit of a low blow, but not undeserved. Lupin’s been kicked out of Divination, and as a half-blood isn’t allowed to sit the Muggle Studies NEWT. He could give in and have less than six, but Sirius knows Lupin, for all his faults, isn’t a quitter.

So, as expected, Lupin purses his lips but doesn’t argue further, and Sirius manages to deliver the rest of his lecture in peace, most certainly not paying attention to Lupin rolling up his sleeves and drawing with his quill, forearms resting on the wooden desk.

The worst part of it is that Lupin isn’t entirely wrong; for a NEWT level class, the curriculum is rather bland. Sirius had tried to get a Basilisk earlier, but Dumbledore had vetoed the idea, telling him that it was more Professor Rakepick’s department, what with the Dark Magic and potential death and all.

_ And the man calls himself a Gryffindor,  _ Sirius thinks. He did manage to arrange a visit to a dragon keeper, but the class doesn’t know about that yet, it’ll be a surprise right before they go on winter holidays.

But even that won’t be enough to satiate Lupin, Sirius knows. Lupin’s a bright kid - much, much too bright, reminding Sirius of himself and James, back in the day. Seeing dragons will be cool for a bit, but he wants to learn more. Keeps challenging Sirius on dates of certain creatures’ rights’ establishments, details on the extent of their magic, and so on, whereas the rest of the class is content to nod and take notes.

It’s at the same time the most wonderful and most frustrating experience of his life, having such a gifted student that he simply cannot teach, because he has twenty other students to worry about. He really should send Minerva some flowers. He knows what she must’ve felt, now.

He dismisses the class a few minutes early, then calls out to Lupin. “Mr. Lupin, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Lupin glances at the door, watching his classmates leave, as if considering. As if Sirius’ words are mere suggestions.  _ Teenagers,  _ Sirius thinks.

One Lupin gets a bit closer, Sirius nods at the nearest chair in front of him. Lupin chooses to cheekily lean his ass against Sirius’ desk instead, and crosses his arms, staring at Sirius with a half-lidded look that honestly shouldn’t ever be on a teenager’s face.

“Yes, Professor?” Lupin asks, sounding disinterested as always.

Sirius tries to imagine what James might say in this situation, or Lily, but comes up empty.

“Mr. Lupin, I know it’s not easy for you, sitting in this classroom when you’re not really learning anything.”

Lupin looks startled, possibly the first time Sirius has seen him shocked, and Sirius tries not to grin smugly. But the shocked look is quickly erased off of Lupin’s face, to be replaced by bemusement.

“But there are other students in this classroom, as you might’ve noticed. They do need to learn the subject in a way that’ll help them do well on the NEWT. You might be more interested in the higher level details of the subject, but that won’t get any of them an O.”

“I always do well on the exams, you can’t say I don’t,” Lupin challenges Sirius.

Sirius nods in agreement. “Yeah. But it’s not  _ you  _ that’ll sit the NEWT for the rest, is it? You might know Fantastic Beasts by heart, and need different sources, but… But that’s not what the rest need.” He waits a moment, letting Lupin think about what he’s said. He’s learned to do that now, speak a little more slowly. Had to, really, to not get fired. “Now, I can’t allow you to skive off, but I could let you sit in the back. I’m sure you’d find something to occupy yourself with, rather than listening to me rattle off.”

Lupin gives him a half-smile. “Maybe I  _ like  _ hearing you rattle off.”

_ Bloody hell,  _ Sirius thinks. Looking how he looks, being he who is, of course he’s used to attention and the occasional school girl or boy crush, but… But to have Lupin give him that almost-leer is unsettling. Then again, maybe Lupin’s doing it to mess with Sirius. Maybe he’d noticed Sirius looking, and… But no, Sirius had been careful, he hadn’t...

“I could… If you can’t occupy yourself, I’ll find a way to fill your time.” Merlin, the look in Lupin’s eyes! “I could give you access to different books, from the Restricted section, and you could read in the back.”

Lupin considers this, tilting his head, letting his light brown hair fall to the side a bit. “Yeah, alright,” he agrees.

As Lupin leaves the classroom without another word, Sirius looks after the boy - the  _ young man,  _ he corrects himself - and stares resolutely at the back of his head and not an inch lower, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

~

For the next few weeks, he gives Lupin the private notes of Scamander and several other authors, hoping to keep him occupied. After class, Lupin hands over a synopsis for Sirius to read over, to ensure he’s getting everything out of the material that Sirius wants him to.

This week, he’s tricked Lupin a little. He’s given him an article pre-dating the reclassification of werewolves. Not even two minutes into the lecture, he sees Lupin’s head snap up and stare at him with wide eyes, as if he can’t believe what Sirius has done.

The second Sirius concludes the class, Lupin stomps over to Sirius’ desk, throwing the parchment onto it.

“Hello, Mr. Lupin, how do you do?” Sirius asks lightly.

“Do you want me to leave your class, Black?”

“That’s Professor Black,” Sirius corrects him without any real anger in his voice. “What seems to be the problem?”

“You… You…” Lupin seems at a loss for words. Sirius can see his internal struggle: He wants to be angry at Sirius for giving him an article classifying himself as a beast, it’s a cruel thing to do, but he also can’t do it because it would be giving away the fact that Lupin  _ does  _ think himself as different.

Dumbledore had made it clear to the whole staff that Lupin was to be treated just like any other student - barring the consequences of absences - and Lupin had done his best to act the part. Didn’t ask for extra days off after the full moon, or even cringe when werewolves were discussed in DADA, according to Rakepick. Even when Malfoy had made a distasteful comment about how disgusting they were, Lupin had apparently only raised an eyebrow, nothing more.

Sirius looks at the thrown parchment, turning it in his hand to read the title again: “Lycanthropic Beasts and Their Avoidance”. “Did you read all of it?” he asks calmly.

“Yes, of course, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Lupin says brashly. “You wanted me to read it and- and what, leave?”

“No,” Sirius says, slow and as calm as he can be. “I wanted you to get the well-rounded reading material that you deserve.”

“What?”

“When you read this, didn’t you see the parallels between it and Scamander’s rebuttal?”

“Rebuttal?”

“His 1922 article, ‘Ministry’s View on Lycanthropy’ is a rebuttal of this one, almost sentence by sentence.”

Lupin’s eyebrows furrow together, and he leans over Sirius’ shoulder, trying to take a look at the parchment again, and read where Sirius’ finger is pointing. His shoulder bumps against Sirius’. Through two layers of robes Sirius manages to feel his heat, and it spreads throughout his body like a warming charm. Sirius turns his head a little towards Lupin, and they’re so close it would take barely any effort to-

_ No,  _ Sirius tells himself.  _ I’m not… I can’t… Merlin’s bollocks, I need a drink. _

“Oh,” Lupin says softly. “Huh.” He picks up the parchment, tearing it out of Sirius’ grasp, and his big brown eyes dart across it as he skims it. His lips are moving ever so slightly, mouth curving around words without a sound. The mouth Sirius is  _ not  _ thinking about in any other context at all…

“This here, the fur comment - Scamander had made an odd comment about that, hadn’t he? Something about chest hair? It makes so much more sense now.”

“Thought you might find that interesting. It’s always good to read both sides of an argument, no matter how wrong or right, because it lets you understand each argument at a deeper level.”

Lupin nods, and gives Sirius one of his lopsided smiles, one usually saved for Lupin’s best friend Lovegood. Sirius takes a deep breath, and sits down on his chair, waiting for Lupin to leave.

But Lupin doesn’t leave. Instead, he steps even closer, and puts a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Leaning over, he whispers: “I think of you. At night. When I…”

Sirius shrugs Lupin’s hand off. His heart’s beating so fast he’s sure the students up in the Divination tower can hear it. He gets up and clears his throat. “You don’t want to be late for your next class, Mr. Lupin.”

“Sure,” Lupin says easily, but his ears are red, and  _ Merlin  _ Sirius has never been known for his restraint. He’s the hell for leather, restless white sheep of the Black family, not some sort of  _ saint  _ meant to look at  _ that  _ and not grab Lupin’s face and kiss him silly.

By the time Lupin’s footsteps can’t be heard anymore, Sirius’ breathing still hasn’t calmed down. He starts calculating how many days until the school year’s over.

~

After The Incident as Sirius is calling it, he’d asked for James’ advice, who’d told him to not be alone with Lupin under any circumstances. So Sirius had told Lupin to leave his summaries on Sirius’ desk after class, so he could read them over and write his comments later. This way they didn’t have to speak one-on-one, and Lupin still got his reading done.

Lupin, seemingly obedient, had not objected. Foolishly, Sirius had been pleased, sighing a mental sigh of relief. It hadn’t taken Sirius long to realize why Lupin hadn’t minded turning in his writing for Sirius to read later, instead of in the classroom with Lupin present.

Lupin had written a summary of the article - one on the social habits of the Acromantula - but he’d also written a note underneath, scribbled in what looks like a muggle pencil. He’d written “every night”.

And Lupin doesn’t stop there. From then on, every week the parchments he turns in has notes scribbled underneath the main text, or around the borders. Sirius vanishes the messages as soon as he reads them, but he feels helpless as they get dirtier and dirtier.

Two weeks before the winter holidays, Lupin almost breaks Sirius.

_ ‘I wonder what it’d feel like to touch your chest,’  _ Lupin had written.  _ ‘I noshed off a Hufflepuff yesterday. I wanted to learn how, for you.’ _

Sirius knows - he  _ knows  _ \- that he has to stop this. He can’t let this continue. But he doesn’t know how to. He could tell James, but James has a son almost Lupin’s age. He’d be so angry at Sirius. He could face Lupin himself, tell him to stop writing the damned messages. But to say that, he’d have to keep Lupin after class again. And if he does, Sirius doesn’t think he’d tell Lupin to stop. He’d probably do the opposite…

Sirius doesn’t give Lupin an assignment for the next class, mostly because even Lupin isn’t jaded enough to not enjoy being around real, breathing dragons. He spends the holidays at the Potter house and tries to forget about Lupin’s crooked smile and long, graceful fingers. And he certainly doesn’t think about that clever mouth around his cock.

Passing over the food to his godson at the Christmas dinner table, he feels even gultier than before. Harry’s barely two years younger than Lupin, and he’s a  _ baby.  _ How can Sirius think of Lupin that way. He feels despicable.

“You alright, Sirius? You’re being awful quiet tonight,” James asks, and Lily smacks him on the back of the neck.

“Yeah,” Sirius sighs. “Yeah.” What else can he say?

~

Lupin’s next note is the longest yet.

It talks about how he can’t wait to sink onto his knees under Sirius’ desk, and swallow his cock, work it until Sirius starts moaning. It talks about how Lupin will look up at Sirius as he licks and sucks, watching Sirius’ reactions.

Sirius - king of reckless behavior and unashamed debauchery - had actually never wanked thinking about Lupin. But as he reads Lupin describe sinking onto Sirius’ cock, Sirius can’t help but palm himself through his pants. Soon, his pants are gone and he’s stroking his cock, reading Lupin’s words again and again until he comes all over his hand and Lupin’s words. A quick spell takes care of the mess, but not the sinking feeling in his chest.

This has to stop. He’s a professor. He can’t… He can’t do this. It’s sick.

He erases Lupin’s dirty words as usual, then doesn’t make any comment on the actual homework itself, writing only - in red ink - “Please do not write any comments not related to the subject matter”.

He braces himself next week, prepared for another guilt-inducing sexual scribble, but Lupin’s parchment only has comments about zouwus.

The end of the year comes sooner than Sirius would’ve thought, and soon enough the seventh year students are sitting in his classroom for the last time, writing their NEWT. He takes his time marking them, they have a full two weeks before results have to be announced, after all. When he reaches Lupin’s, he can’t help but smile. He boy has a way with words, and you can tell he really cares about the creatures.

At the end of the test, there’s a small scribble again and Sirius almost vanishes it without reading it. But the second he takes to glance at it is long enough to read it:  _ “I’m sorry”. _

“Me too,” he wants to say, but can’t. It’s not like he can barge into the Gryffindor dormitories and talk to Lupin, or - Merlin - owl him a letter about this.

“In another life,” he says to the empty room, and moves on to the next test.

~

Almost two years after Lupin’s graduation, Sirius has finally given in and moved from London to West Country. Flooing makes transport simple, but it still feels good to live close to James and Lily again.

He hasn’t even finished arranging the furniture in the first room when there’s a knock at the door. Stretching, he walks over slowly, expecting James.

“Here to help-” he starts, then stops dead in his tracks when he sees who’s at the door.

It’s Lupin.

He doesn’t look much older, but even just being out of the Hogwarts robes makes him look more like an adult. He’s still skinny, but there’s a bit more color on his face, as if he’s been spending time out in the sun.

Sirius wonders if his robes look out of fashion compared to Lupin’s muggle attire, then he remembers that he’s not supposed to care about things like that.

It’s not awkward, Merlin knows why. They’re quiet as Sirius steps back and gestures Lupin in.

“Heard you moved here,” Lupin says conversationally, looking around the entryway.

_ From who? Why?  _ Sirius wonders, but keeps quiet.

They stay like that, by the door, for a while longer. Then one of them takes a step towards the other - Sirius honestly can’t tell who - and they don’t stop kissing until Sirius runs out of breath and pulls back, panting.

He pushes Lupin against the wall, lets Lupin push his robes down. All throughout their wrestling, they keep giving each other wet kisses - on the mouth, on the neck, wherever they can reach. They don’t stop grinding against one another even as Lupin takes his shirt off, ripping a few of the buttons. 

As soon as Sirius’ chest is exposed, Lupin throws himself against it, pressing bare skin against bare skin. His hands are on Sirius’ neck and back, and he whines as his left hand keeps moving between Sirius’ back and his own belt, as if he can’t decide where to keep it. “Take ’em off,” he gasps into Sirius’ mouth.

And who’s Sirius to say no to that request? He unbuckles Lupin’s jeans and pushes them down, along with his pants, then shifts Lupin’s body so he’s facing the wall. Lupin seems happy with this development, as he all he does is put his hands up against the wall and make an almost-mewling sound, grinding back against Sirius.

Sirius holds Lupin for a moment, running his hands over Lupin’s body, wanting to feel and memorize every inch of it. He kisses Lupin’s neck, his shoulders, his back. As his mouth explores, so do his hands. His right hand’s just about to tease Lupin’s crack when he feels something wet.

“What-?”

“I came prepared,” Lupin explains, voice hoarse.

Sirius groans. He remembers this, from one of Lupin’s notes - Lupin mentioning he’d prepare himself for Sirius, so all Sirius would have to do would be to sit down and let Lupin ride him.

When Sirius pauses, Lupin tilts his head backwards. “Fuck me,” he says, and his eyes are so open and honest and  _ longing  _ that Sirius doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Then he has a moment of clarity. “Do you have a condom?” he asks. There’s a disease going around, and he doesn’t think he has it, but he’s not about to risk hurting Lupin.

Lupin chuckles, low and dark. “Shirt  _ and  _ jeans pockets.”

Sirius gets rid of his pants with one hand, and searches Lupin’s jean pockets with the other. Sure enough, Lupin has come prepared indeed. Lupin watches Sirius put the condom on with dark eyes. “I want to suck you off later,” he says. “But now I really need you to fuck me.”

Sirius considers taking them to the bedroom or at least the living room, so they can lay on the couch and he can look at Lupin -  _ Remus  _ \- as he does this, but decides he doesn’t have the patience.

As the head of his cock slides into Remus’ slick, tight ass, he lets out a pleased hum.

“I’ve waited for this for years,” Remus says, breathless.

“Me too,” Sirius agrees because gods, he has.

Then Remus pushes back, and Sirius starts sliding in a bit faster. Soon, he’s fully settled in. Before Sirius can plan his next move, Remus starts moving back and forth, and Sirius’ body thrusts to meet him automatically.

They grunt and gasp as they move, and the only other sound is the slick slapping of Sirius’ balls against Remus. It’s frantic and as rushed as Sirius can handle, and Sirius doesn’t think he’s ever felt so satisfied, and he hasn’t even come yet. He can feel sweat dripping over his body, and can’t believe he’s getting this worked up this quickly.

Remus starts stroking his cock and Sirius wants to help him out, he really does, but he’s too far gone, too lost in the rhythm of their grinding, of the amazing feeling of Remus’ hips under his fingers.

It doesn’t take long for Remus to come, and Sirius idly wonders what his recovery time his. It doesn’t matter, though, because Sirius isn’t as far behind him as he’d thought. After less than a dozen thrusts, he comes too.

He wipes off some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, then slowly takes his cock out of Remus, who shudders and straightens afterwards.

Sirius takes off the condom, then vanishes it while Remus watches him, leaning against the wall.

“Well. Hello,” Sirius says, still breathing heavily. He has a feeling he’s grinning like an idiot, but he can’t bring himself to try to wipe the smile off.

“Hey,” Remus says, giving Sirius that crooked smile of his. “So… Do you have a bedroom?”

Sirius barks out a laugh. “Sure,” he says. “And a kitchen. Even a loo, if you’d believe it.” He looks down at his sweaty body. “I should really go there and take a shower.”

“I’ll join you,” Remus says quickly. They start walking, naked, towards it, Sirius leading the way. “Then you can show me your bedroom, and the kitchen, and… I presume you have a desk, maybe a library? Show me where you grade papers.”

Sirius raises his eyebrows and gives Remus a look, then takes a deep breath. He wonders what exactly Remus has planned.

Remus smiles at him, all fake innocence, and Sirius stops walking to pull Remus into a kiss.

He’s looking forward to whatever Remus has in store for him.


End file.
